


【牙渡】棺藏

by rowlet777



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowlet777/pseuds/rowlet777
Summary: 很明显，作者写到最后放弃自圆其说瞎几把糊弄起来了
Relationships: Kurenai Wataru/Nobori Taiga
Kudos: 22





	【牙渡】棺藏

**Author's Note:**

> 吸血情节  
> 睡眠奸（？）或者被睡眠奸

因为工作的缘故，登太牙多半憩于市中心的公寓。这栋房屋曾是先代王在富士五湖附近置办的财物之一，但在他死去之后真夜将年幼的太牙托付给了岛护，因此这栋房子几乎没有过住人。太牙单纯把它当作一个私人的仓库。

在一次定例打扫时，太牙的弟弟，渡主动提出要来帮忙，两人便前往别墅。

据说这附近的磁场非常古怪，迷路和失踪时常有的事情，已经被唤醒非人血统的小渡在骑行的过程中便对这传言有所了然：四周的森林包含着浓郁的死亡气息。先代王选择这里可能正是看中了这股死亡的魔力。

“近周还有蝙蝠洞和风洞，如果你想要去游览，我们可以多待一段时间。”

在休息时太牙向他介绍周遭。sagarc在前方滑行为两人引路，小渡喝了一口随身携带的热茶，并从保温杯里倒出一杯分给太牙。

太牙没有拒绝渡递过来的食物，这很难得：小渡从来没有看过他吃过任何人类的食物，只是偶尔喝些水。可能因为天气逐渐变冷的缘故，太牙的唇色似乎比平时要白，更需要被包裹得温暖些。

如果他们还像小时候刚相遇那样，小渡会抱住哥哥，把自己的温暖传递到太牙的身上。但现在这样做未免过于幼稚，何况小渡的心中也有自己的考量和犹豫。

如果兄长知道了自己的心意，那么他们刚刚恢复的关系恐怕又要再掀起波澜。小渡对于这关系将倒向好的一方亦或是坏的一方并没有自信，生性害羞软弱的他，把对兄长的仰慕之意藏在了心底。

他垂下眼皮，太牙的影子被映在手中小小的杯口里，渡小心地吹散蒸腾出的热气，尽量不破坏那温柔的笑容。

那栋别墅的花园里种植着诸色蔷薇，由于平时无人打理，荒芜而寂寞的铺满了整面栅栏，红渡和他的使魔kivat花了很久，才将它们恢复到原先的位置。那几天，他每天会抱着一大束蔷薇回到房中，点缀在太牙会路过的走廊中。登太牙的时间多半耗费在整理古籍和他的父辈留下的财产证明上。这其中有超过一半的部分他需要和渡共享，尽管小渡涨红了脸摆着手说他不需要，但太牙还是将和小渡有关的部分交给了他。

“我不能收下这个，太牙哥哥，我、我有住的地方，还有工房，可以养活自己的！”

太牙莞尔道。“你连最珍贵的kiva盔甲都收下了，只是些钱财地产也没有什么吧？”他拉过小渡的手，抚摸略带着茧子的指腹。“而且，你喜欢的是小提琴和音乐，这些财产可以任由你尽情的花费，寻找最珍贵的材料，寻找各地大师学习技艺……如果不够的话，我也会为你提供开销的。”

“不必的！哥哥！我……”

他仓猝抽开手指，将太牙手中的文件碰得散落一地。两人蹲下收拾时，太牙却好像头疼一般蹙紧了眉头，在他站起身时，踉跄地往前跌了几步。小渡连忙扶住他，关切地问道：“哥哥，还好吧？”

“……”太牙没有立刻回答他。等了一会儿，他抓住渡的手臂撑起身子，对着担忧地看着自己的弟弟摇了摇头。

“没什么大事。”

“……真的吗？”

太牙回握住他的手，笑笑。“确实不是什么大事。”

小渡疑惑地偏偏头，太牙牵起他的手，领着他向地下室走去。“小渡，我们要在这边多待一段时间，当然，这次时间不会很长，不会超过一个月。你是我唯一信任的人，小渡，我会把性命托付于你。但是……我仍心存担忧，我害怕你耐不住这段时间的寂寞。”

“太牙哥哥，你说得是指？……啊！”

小渡吓了一跳，Kivat被他唬得从口袋里飞出来，却立刻理解了屋中的场景，围绕着让小渡吃惊不已的屋内摆设品评起来。

“这是相当悠久的古物呢！时间应该不会晚于初代王，比我的祖父还要年长呢！”

“可是，可是……它不应该埋在土里吗？”小渡艰难地吞了吞口水。“哥哥，这里面不会有人吧？”

想到了可能有尸体和自己共处一室，小渡的脸色有些发青，太牙只是对他笑了笑，揭开棺木的帷障。里面铺着厚重的暗红色天鹅绒衬垫，空间对于一个高大的成年人来说都相当阔绰。

“这是王室休眠的地方。成年的纯血fangire会定期休眠，平衡体内的魔力，大概是kivatⅡ对我产生了一些影响，休眠提前了。不用担心，事后我的魔力会提升很多，但这期间，我无法察觉周遭环境中的威胁……所以小渡，你这段时间，也留在这儿吧？”

“太牙哥哥，我，”小渡犹豫了片刻，“我不知道自己能不能守护好你……”

“可你是我最信任的人了。这没什么，小渡。”太牙靠着他的额头，亲昵地说到。“你很强大，这段时间你只要像往常一样就好，不用担心别的事情。这儿足够僻静。我只是想要和你靠得更近，你的存在会让我睡得更安心。”

小渡的心跳得飞快，太牙似乎毫无察觉，但等他转身，小渡便捂住胸口，好一会儿才感觉那种悸动平复下来。太牙回头时，只看到自己的弟弟的眼神里有些莫名的哀怨，想要拍拍他的头，却被少年闪了过去。

太牙把问话吞回了肚子，放在一边的手却不自觉的握成了拳头。

让小渡一个人呆在这里，确实有些残忍了……但，这也是自己私心的一部分，即使在沉睡中，也想把他牢牢的拴在身边，明明应该更加循序渐进的，一点点打开他的心扉，完完全全地容纳自己。

太牙想到，还好有亲人的身份在，可以这样理直气壮的羁住他。温顺如小渡，即使心有不愿，也还是会留下，在真正决定了告知他心意前，再更温柔的呵护他一些吧。

第二天夜间，太牙便开始了休眠。他并没有封死棺材，万一发生变故小渡可以主动唤醒他。一个月的时间并不算很久，为了制作小提琴废寝忘食几天不出门是常有的事情。刚开始渡便老老实实的待在书房里，翻看旧书，或者到隔壁的镇子里采购些食物，因为担心太牙，他不会去太远的地方。一周时间过去，他几乎走遍了这栋屋子的每一寸，煎熬之处不在于被变相关住的感觉，而在于渴望。

一日三秋，说得就是这种思念的感觉吧？孤独的感觉，并不是没有体会过……但和喜欢的人近在咫尺，却不能相见，渴望之情有增无已，甚至想那个人想到口干舌燥，想要在身上留下专属于他的印记才能安心。渡将火烫的脸贴在棺木上降温，暗暗谴责自己的不检点：喜欢上的人是亲兄长，甚至胆怯的不敢和他告白，也确实没有立场开口去说。

与太牙幽丽的双眼对视的时候，小渡确实会慌张的大脑麻痹，预先想好的试探性话语全都忘得干净——虽然有趁人之危的嫌疑，但能更加亲近太牙，稍稍缓解思念，因此作出怎样愚蠢的行动，都是可以被理解的吧？

终于还是禁不住诱惑，小渡推开了棺木的盖子，如果只是短暂的惊扰，并不会吵醒休眠中的fangire——不会被任何人知道的。

太牙看上去有些苍白，双手叠在胸口，只有鼻翼轻轻地翕动着，和一般的熟睡之人并无差异。小渡松了口气，痴迷地久久注视他的睡颜。

太牙喜欢穿着素雅的颜色，这衬托的他的美貌非常庄重，但如果被华丽深浓的布料所包围则会让人感叹，怎么会有如此璀璨的美人存在与人世间。小渡几近难以克制地抚摸在了太牙的脸上，感觉浑身的血液都集中在了指间。

太牙的肌肤很冷，而自己的手指却热的发烫，是因为情欲的缘故。

知道亲弟弟对自己产生了背德的感情，即使是温柔的太牙哥哥，想必也会心生恶心和愤怒吧。

尽管心底的愧意在不断劝说他住手，但小渡还是忍不住慢慢把自己的脸凑过去，贴在太牙的颈边。太牙并没有被惊醒，任由渡的手指缠绕着他的发丝。

还有那形状优雅，颜色淡薄的嘴唇，如果能够亲吻……不，只要能够谦卑地触碰片刻，他愿意付出一切代价。

前提是不要让哥哥知道自己的所思所想，这些阴暗，无望，卑微的感情……

继承了红音也浪漫的本性，纵使外表看上去阴沉，渡的内在其实相当火热，在心底的激情的怂恿下，只是犹豫了片刻，他就低下头，小心翼翼地印上了太牙的嘴唇。

稍俟，他触电似得跳了起来，想起身边并没有其他人，才稍微冷静了一些。罪恶感远远剩余其他任何感觉，他甚至想不起太牙的嘴唇有什么味道。

不会有人知道的，最后一次……渡安慰着自己，想要最后偷一个亲吻，然后就老老实实地守候在太牙身边直到休眠结束。

就在他的吐息拂在太牙上唇的绒毛，下一步要更加贴近的关头，渡忽然觉得自己的腰被钳住，紧接着，他感受到太牙冰冷的气息变得浓郁起来。

仓促之际，他被不知清醒与否的太牙拉进了棺材，下一秒，沉重的前盖轰然下落，并因为守护王的魔法而自动落了锁。

太牙仍闭着眼，尽管周身释放出不快的低气压，却仍牢牢地把渡锁在怀里。棺材里无光无色，但渡能感觉到自己的兄长正在嗅闻自己的味道，动作比平时粗鲁许多。但因为他正是犯下错误的人，小渡不敢反抗，只能任由太牙的手指从脸颊摸进散开的衣领。

喉咙被扼住了……他紧张地咽了咽口水，但那些手指对他的气管并没有多大兴趣，反而坚定地向其他方向探索。肩膀被抚摸、肌肉被掂量、细细的肋骨守护着的心脏，在胸腔里不断的撞击贴在胸口的掌心。

太牙的手指像冰块一样冷，他擦过渡的乳头时，竞让那里硬挺了起来。察觉到手感的异样之后，太牙又反过来重新确认胸脯上的那块皮肤。

“哥哥？”渡小声地问。太牙没有回复他，他试着推开揽住了自己的手，却被一把拧住了要害。

瑟瑟发抖，不敢再动弹的少年被压在木质外壁和天鹅绒内衬之间，感受着自己的一对尖端被挑逗弄起，舒适的麻痒让它们变得又红又肿，连上面的小孔都张开了，太牙的指尖不时刮过，会让小渡咬住自己的手腕忍耐声音。

好羞耻……渡心中纠结万分，感觉又极为强烈。身后的人是他暗恋的对象，但又是自己的哥哥……更关键的是，太牙还没有醒来的迹象，完全是在不知情的情况下挑弄起了自己的欲望。但接下来会怎样做呢？

那双冰冷却光滑的手，细腻地搓揉过了小渡从胸口到小腹的每一寸肌肤，当他继续向下，慢慢探入了下裤中时，渡简直要焦急地哭出来了。如果，如果被他发现了自己已经硬邦邦挺起的部位，该怎样解释才好？偏偏因为今天穿的是宽松的家居裤，他的大半个屁股已经在直接的推搡和挣扎中露在了外面。

鼠蹊被触碰时，过电般的酥软让小渡流出了眼泪，不知如何反抗。尽管太牙早就放开了他的脖子，但流着泪的少年只是摇着头抓着衣物的残存，任由兄长在其身上凭着一股直觉巡曳。

太牙的手停在了渡的腰窝处。他的鼻息吹在小渡的肩头，背靠着一具暖和的肉体仿佛能让他更为深眠。小渡僵直的身体渐渐软下来，但一想要推开太牙，缠着他的胳膊就会搂得更紧。小渡只能小幅度挪动身体，使自己更加放松。两人毫无空隙的贴在一起，自然而然地就厮缠起来，之前被吊起的欲火也没能顺利消减，像是着了魔一般，小渡咬着下唇，将太牙的左手牵到了两腿之间，用细嫩的内侧皮肤磨蹭着那只手腕。

……我在做什么…但是……好想要……要是哥哥知道了，会讨厌死我吧……

犹豫再三，他将肿胀翘起的阴茎贴在了太牙的掌心上，想到那只手上的王之纹章，就仿佛那块皮肤带着磁力，让他挪不开自己偷偷磨蹭的动作。如果兄长发现他做了什么，自己会被怎样的斥责呢？怕得不得了，但渡的前端忍不住渗出了晶莹的泪滴，不仅玷污了太牙的手指，还有一些因为他的动作蹭在了会阴和臀缝中。

比自己做过最下流的梦境还要超过，在被发现之前，一定要停下来……如果忍不住蹭到哥哥的身上，会留下奇怪的印子吧……还是快点离开吧……就再这样玩弄一分钟，后面也想被哥哥的手指碰碰……

少年的口中吐出潮湿暧昧的喘息，似乎正欣喜地渴望着被血缘相连的兄长进入。先前的试探和纵容，令小渡仿佛身处海中，无处借力，身体里里外外都变得湿润难耐。

“太牙…哥哥…我是个恶心又淫乱的家伙，只敢在你睡着的时候说喜欢你、想要你的手指，你的嘴唇，你的肉棒……”小渡语无伦次地告白着，说出平时绝对无法说出口的，让人脸红心跳的求欢之语。“最初只是想要亲吻一下的，我真的、真的不是故意、辜负哥哥的信任的……可是被你这么抱着，真的无法忍耐了……哥哥的手、好舒服…”

他沙哑地半是忏悔，半在用动情的话语撩拨得自己更加兴奋，为了快点到达高潮。

小渡的大脑已经被情欲冲昏了，他甚至一边夹着太牙的手，一边摸索着放出了太牙还在沉睡中的器官。

“我也、好想让哥哥也舒服起来…嗯～哥哥……”

做到这一步都没有惊动太牙，让小渡彻底丢下了顾虑。似乎是因为棺木隔绝了与外界的契连，那些制约着他的道德伦理也变得模糊不清，小渡甚至舔着嘴唇考虑，要不要滑到兄长腿间，尝尝看那根膨胀起来一定很可观的肉棒的味道。

真是…淫乱的不像样子！

一边这样想着，一边把黏黏糊糊的大腿缝隙分开，夹着太牙的肉棒从下面磨蹭会阴和卵袋，快要到顶端的小渡一心一意的取悦自己，完全没有注意到不时顶过自己翕动着的粉嫩小洞的器物，变得更加坚硬。

背对的姿势和昏暗的光线降低了混血少年的警惕性，又或者是，面对着兄长时他早已习惯了暴露出最柔软的一面。直到原本只是从附近的皮肤上蹭过去的凶器笔直地顶了上来，正等待着一举叩破闭封的后穴。

小渡脸色一白，伸手想要抓住太牙，细小的穴洞却已被撑得猛然张开，纹路被拉平，强壮粗硬的巨物笔直地贯入柔嫩的穴道中。太牙的阴茎，将他的小肚子塞得严丝合缝，涨得喘不过气来。他几乎觉得自己要被撕裂，呜呜地小声抽泣起来。但往常会温柔呵护他的兄长恍然未觉，不顾穴道已经被撑到了极限，抓住他的腰又往前送了送。

小渡吃痛地叫出了声，身体交合的地方，传出了被强行挤开的滋咕声。尾椎上有冰冷的肌肤附了上来，太牙的整根凶器全部没入了他的体内。太牙与其说是操着，或不如说正在使用他的肉穴，以一种强横的姿态宣告了对他的主权。此时，此地，为所欲为。

那枚本不该用来同性欢爱的小穴，可能已经被撕开，变得破破烂烂吧。

小渡含着泪水去摸两人的结合处，指尖碰到了一点湿润，果然因为受伤流出了鲜血。兄长无理性的粗暴动作，已经破坏了之前抚摸狎昵带来的冲动，小渡只盼着早点结束这近乎于强暴的煎熬，躲开太牙。

虽然……是自己招惹上去的，可是好痛，好冰冷，真的受不了了……

就在小渡以为这已经是疼痛的极限时，太牙开始前后挺动腰肢，阴茎像冷腻的蛇一样不断地在穴里钻。即使已经受伤的肉道拼命绞紧收缩，也挡不住进攻的动作。

“…对不起…哥哥…饶过我吧…！”

少年哭叫着，摆动着手臂想从比他稍年长的青年怀中挣扎出来，但这将他又细又白的脖子直接置于太牙口下。

fangire早已进化出了暴露出牙齿，在身体外部进食的技巧，但原始的fangire直接用牙吸取生命力，血液正是最适合的媒介。太牙掩住他的口，在他的优美的天鹅颈上一阵啃咬。小渡恍惚之间，一股冰冷的感觉顺着血管爬了上来，随即是全身的麻痹。就连正在被狠狠进出的小穴，也忽然没有了疼痛的感觉。

失去了痛觉，但对快感的接受度却提升了数倍。甚至有一股忽然爬升的飘然感令他酣酣欲醉，四肢无力。

耳边是被吮吻着的滋滋水声，还有……吞咽的声音……

就算已经意识到了兄长正在取食自己，但小渡也无力地靠在了太牙的肩窝上，任由毒牙深深嵌入皮肉里。

如果是这样被吸干，也无所谓吧……毕竟是我辜负了哥哥的信任啊……何况现在一点也不疼了。

他小声地呻吟，浑身上下瘫软，也只有一处正在贪婪的绞着太牙的阴茎，索求更多快感。

在小渡失去意识前，太牙停止了进食，缠绵又温柔地进出着他的后穴，趁着被吸血的麻醉尚未褪去，像是要把青涩的身体磨开驯化一般，转着圈的顶弄他的深处。

已经感受不到疼痛的小穴，很快就记住了造访的新主人。直到捅到尽头，在小渡的肚皮上留下了证明的形状，柔软的肠道都没有反抗，正如小渡本人。

小渡情不自禁地抚上了自己的小腹，隔着一层血肉，还能抚摸到那根阴茎在体内不停跳动。想来已经在自己的小腹上顶起了高凸的形状。他还在胡思乱想时，太牙重新动了起来，凭借本能而行，却寻找到了他的手掌捂住的位置，仿佛要让他感知到自己进入了多深的位置。

“…啊…哥哥…不要……”

被戳弄到的地方生出一股又痛又热却带着难以启齿的爽麻滋味，即使身体难过地想要抗拒，却又忍不住想要继续做下去。

尝到过如此激烈淫靡的快感后，身体正在悄悄堕落，再也回不去了。

渡一边流着泪水，一边寻着太牙插入深处的节奏在小腹上划圈，被吸血带来的轻飘飘地恍惚感让他的头脑一片空白，身体内部的感觉被深深地烙了上去，让他再也没办法忘掉和兄长交欢的体验。

“太深了，好痛…”

口上仍然说着拒绝的话，但娇软的后穴已经自动放松下来，在鲜血的浸润下变得粘稠湿滑，一吞一吐的含着巨物，讨要着更深，更深的进犯，发誓要侍奉到底。

淫媚的穴肉缠住了鞭柄，此时渡的意识已经模糊，只是随着太牙的征挞动作腰肢扭摆迎合，贪婪地吸吮不停，失神之下一丝口水顺着嘴角缓缓流下也不自知。除了被动的承受怪异的感受，他只能偶尔呢喃出几声叹息。

“哥哥…”

那感觉说不清是快乐还是痛苦，折磨着小渡让他酸胀难耐，一会儿觉得自己快要发狂一会儿又觉得像是被绳子吊在了悬崖边，层层快感叠加起来，终于被送上了初次高潮，浑身颤动着射在了自己的下腹上。

但太牙并没有因此放过他，反而是变本加厉地抵在了他体内的敏感点上，缠绵地碾动着——极乐和被玩坏的恐惧同时折磨着小渡，让他矛盾得快要发狂。

连捂住了小腹的手，都感觉正在被隔着肚皮狠狠地操弄呢。

“哥哥、哈、太牙哥哥…”就算知道太牙听不见自己的声音，小渡还是忍不住告饶，汗湿的手指搭住了太牙的手腕，但因为使不上力气不断往下滑。“…哥哥……轻一点啊…”

“小渡…”

小渡几乎以为自己听错了，但把自己搂在怀里的手臂紧了紧，身下的进犯也止住了。

太牙如深夜般的眼瞳微微张开，视线溃散，仿佛下一秒就要继续陷入沉睡中。他贴着小渡，呼吸吹在他的耳边。好久，他在轻轻地嗯了一下。小渡几乎以为他要在插着自己的情况下昏睡过去，太牙却把自己手腕递到了小渡嘴边。

“你需要进食。”fangire之王喃喃说道。“太虚弱了…”

小渡只是吐出了一个不字，太牙就划开了自己的血管，尽管还是一副困倦的模样。滚出的青色血液散发着极为浓郁芬芳的香气，在黑暗中像宝石一样抓住了小渡的全部吸引力。

少年呆呆地伸出舌头，接住了才渗出的血滴。从他的舌尖上传来生肉的鲜甜和草药苦涩的清香，像是给快要饥渴而死的旅人喂下的清水，小渡几乎是立刻扑在了太牙的伤口上，大口吞咽着带有魔力的血液。

直到太牙发出一声低喘，他才如梦初醒地抬起头，深恐因饥饿吸干哥哥，还有此时被撞破的欲望。

那张脸上交错着迷茫和贪婪，抗拒和渴求，明明摆出的是不能再承受的表情，却又淫靡的不可置信。柔软又脆弱，天真而无辜——身体却恬不知耻地吞吐着同出一个母胎的兄长的性器。

“…！”小渡下意识地扭开脸，却被托住了下颌，太牙的吻和他的征服一样不容拒绝。情欲的血腥味涌进了大脑，随着有些粗暴的舔弄，失而复得的理智仿佛又要从身体里榨出去一般。他舔掉了结在小渡红唇上的残血，同时轻轻摆起了腰，摇晃着搅动起了饥渴的穴肉。

“哥哥…我……”待两人的唇齿分开之时，小渡已不知道怎样找到为自己辩解的话语。“我……不是你想的那样……”

太牙的利齿猛地刺进了他的耳垂，痛得截住了小渡的话。太牙不满地咕囔着。“别对我这样说，小渡，你知道这是怎么回事，用你的直觉回答，至少你的身体是主动缠上来的……”

屈从于身体的想法……并不完全是那个样子，至少在一开始，并不是性欲打破那微妙的平衡的。太牙在等他开口的一分钟内似乎又要睡过去了，尽管戳在他体内的东西还是如此坚硬。小渡伸手去抚摸他的脸，才让他勉强地抬起眼皮，适应了昏暗的光线，小渡看清了太牙眼中无尽的温柔，只一眼他就下定决心说出想法。

“是…我喜欢……喜欢哥哥……就算这样会冒犯到你……我也不该这样隐瞒……”

“你喜欢我多久了呢？…总不会比我爱你的时间还要长吧？”

小渡已经献上了自己湿润的双唇作为回应。“嗯…哥哥，一直都喜欢你…”

他改变了姿势，跨坐趴在了太牙身上，相较于始终被睡意支配的兄长，显然自己掌控节奏更为可靠，被贯穿的感觉让小渡咬住了下唇，主动上下摇摆起伏，扭起了腰。

体内传来挤胀的饱足感，小渡想要伸出手，去抓一抓自己再一次颤抖，坚挺起的阴茎——他很快就发现根本不需如此。他的每一寸媚肉每一丝褶皱，都在尽情地亲吻着太牙性器上蜿蜒的青筋，竭尽全力地邀请着兄长进入更深的地方，包裹着太牙肉棒的私处已经完全被顶成了对方的形状。

“好舒服、好喜欢…哥哥要把我撑坏掉了呢…”

太牙显然对他的话很受用，被扩张开来的肉穴感受到撑开它的巨物变得更加坚硬，被肉茎用血管贲张的浮凸表面紧紧按着来回摩擦，所带来的快感，足以让最骄矜的圣人也舍不得离开这柄妙趣横生的锐器。

刚刚小渡毫无保留的告白和高潮，就是最好的证明。他正不停地抚摸和亲吻太牙的脸庞和颈侧，泥泞的穴口摩擦的越来越猛，越来越快，感觉仿佛要升上云端一般…忽然，他的腿死死夹住了太牙的腰，身体弓了起来，一半因为恐惧而想要遁逃，另一半则恨不得太牙的肉茎能烙进自己体内——

不，不行了…又要去了……好舒服…不…停下来……不行了………不不不！！！

小渡一个字也说不出来，只是紧紧捂着自己的嘴巴，浑身颤抖着瘫软在太牙的怀里，他的内壁正因高潮而止不住的痉挛。而太牙并未停下，持续的撞击折磨已经敏感到极致的软肉。他似乎正为自己的欲望寻找一个出口，而这个契机没有等太久——因为难以承受的快乐，小渡揽住了他的脖子，将獠牙刺进了他的肩头。

血腥味弥漫在小渡口中时，柔嫩的肉腔深处也收下了一股微凉的液体，双重刺激下，本来就没有完全停歇的高潮卷土重来，硬生生又从他身前疲软的阴茎里榨出了几滴透明的粘液。直到太牙回过神来，安抚地抚摸他的后背和腰肢，那颗形状诱人的嫩臀还在为诡异的快感不断颤抖着。

嘴角滴着血的小渡迷迷糊糊地软倒在太牙的胸膛上，任太牙舔去他嘴边带着冷香的蓝血。

“喜欢和我做么？”

“嗯…哥哥……别闹了……”

“……我从一开始都听见了。”

“胡，胡说吧…哥哥为什么会把我拉进来？”

太牙大大地打了个哈欠，苦笑起来。“我猜你是害羞，只敢在这个时候告诉我……只不过你打开棺材的时候触发了防御陷阱，如果不把你拉进来的话，大概会…有一颗火球直接撞在你的脸上。”

小渡的脊背因为恐惧颤抖起来，但太牙随后的话让他脸热得要爆炸了——同时，兴奋也顺着脊背由大脑流到了下腹。“现在只有到我结束休眠的时间，棺材才能打开，这里只有我们两个，如果你不介意我随时都可能睡过去的话，我有很长时间，等着问你，为什么要在我身上爬来爬去——”

“那么，我不会让哥哥随随便便就闭上眼睛的。”

在小渡被拉进了棺材后，kivat和tatsulot便一直焦急的在旁边徘徊飞舞，它们了解fangire贵族的休眠传统，也知道在太牙真正醒来之前，密封的棺材无法打开。心知太牙不会伤害他，但仍然不放心，半人的小渡会不会饿肚子，会不会靠着硬邦邦的男人觉得冷——

等待的第三天，棺材盖便啪的一声弹开了。

眼下带着青黑，衣服破破烂烂的两兄弟狼狈地爬了出来，一瞬间让kivat回忆起了当年的bishop。

“小渡？king大人？为什么会这么早就爬出来？太牙大人的力量并没有提升？——”

“不要再说了。”太牙臭着脸摆出了一个停下的手势。

蝙蝠使魔的声音都在抖。“这里为什么会有血迹……你们难道……”

“不要再说了kivat……”小渡捂住脸。“这我怎么解释啊啊……”

不待他说完，kivat已经含着泪飞了出去。“真夜大人啊啊啊我有负你和爸爸的交代——”

小渡尴尬得要晕过去了，太牙像是想到了什么，神情变得万分纠结，最终逃避地开口。

“先去睡觉。”“睡觉。”

徒留迷惑的小魔龙在原地打量乱得像是犯罪现场的棺材，琢磨着这个棺材是否通向某个地下竞技场。

fin.


End file.
